New Russian Federationball
German Hordeball Zball Organization of cyka blyat Newer Israelcube Piece of trash Sucker that wants my Sakhalin Traitors that I anschlussed You are mine You too|likes = Russian culture, Greater Russia idea, Slavs, Eurasianism, Eurasian union and stuff, Soviets, China, Pork, Tanks, Nukes|hates = Zombies, Liberalism, Western democracy, ativists|intospace = Yes|bork = Rus Rus|food = Pork Liver Pate, Deer Burgers|image = Russia.png|affiliation = CSOball (formerly, during STORM times) OFSEball (currently, after STORM death and during new cold war)}}New Russian Federationball will be a Countryball in Europe and Asia. He is one of the strongest Russian countryball that existed, he admires former Russian Countryballs like Soviet Union and Russian Empire. He can be very authoritarian depending on the situation, but he likes very much his republics and let them have autonomy as long as they remain loyal to Moscow central government. History: The start: The New Russian Federation emerged shortly after the power vacuum left after the defeats of STORM forces on Russian territory. This then opened the door to the creation of a nationalist government that took power in Moscow opposing a democratic election that was being organized by western backed politicians, the military coup said they were saving Russia from Western domination and that they had enough support from the population. The new government was very nationalistic, and glorified the Soviets and the old Russian empires, nevertheless they didn't believe in Marxism Leninism and in the Monarchism, instead promoting National Bolshevism. They liked a lot of things of Soviet times, like the culture of the soviets, they reopened soviets in all republics and oblasts, making the official legislature toward soviets. Also they began to expand to territories that long time ago belongd to the Russian Empire. Expansion and opposition: After it Russia became hostile toward the West once more, and also without allies. Then they had to resort to their former areas of influence, including the Caucasus, Central Asia, and the rest of the East. Initially they expelled STORMs from the Caucasus and Central Asia, then sponsored militant groups in the region that would take power, this expanded to the Middle East by thwarting the Ottoman plans for domination of the region after the fall of STORMs and the Sumerian republics. By this Russia purged most islamist groups in the region and recreated the tradition of pro Moscow islamic countries. Russia then made friendship with Second Empire Of Chinaball that helped them against the rest of the STORMs and also against Zombie hordes. However while Russia was building its empire of influence, China began to walk in the counter way of Russia, that was because China started to become allied with AWTO, that was created with one of the main objectives of being against this new Russian country. After this Russia and China broke relations, Russia then quickly went to get former areas of Chinese influence like India. Then more confrontations between Russia and AWTO began to grow, and Russia was in disadvantage due to the lack of allies. But then in China, to the joy of Russia, things began to change. The strong presence of the AWTO in the country enraged the nationalists, and thereby disrupted a war in the country that resulted in the death of SEC and the emergence of a nationalist heavenly republic pro easternism and anti west. Russia couldn't be happier, it sent guns and all kinds of aid to the movement that had taken control of the country. After the founding of Kung Chinaball, Russia secured a new ally, a great ally that allowed the Russians to take parts of Eastern Europe and to conclude the unique influence in Central Asia, it was the consolidation of Central Asian Turkic Unionball and Yardumianball. New Cold War: Russia began to influence the Middle East with the region being in most part controlled by its allies New Ba'athist Syriaball, Free Republic of Yemenball and Khomeinist Iranball. In the far East Russia also made friendship with Jaesun Koreaball a Korean countryball that followed Russian side and was a major ally against a Japanese threat that constantly claimed for Russian territory. By this, Russia oficially founded OFSEball and the New Cold War oficially began. Then in Vietnam, Russia backed the overthrow of a pro AWTO monarchy by a heavenlist government, that turned Vietnam into Duc Vietball, this resulted in an AWTO backed attack against Vietnam but Russia and China disliked the idea of losing their ally and retaliated defending Vietnam. Due to Russian presence in Korea helping the government of the country, Hirotaka Japanball denounced that as a Russian and Chinese plan to conquer the country and then backed by AWTO invaded Korea. Russia sent part of the army to remove Japan from Korea and together they defended Seoul and forced Japan to leave the south of Korea after they threatned to nuke Japan. It was shortly after Russia had main victories in Korea that AWTO backed an invasion of the Western part of Russia. The complete plan was named Operation Barbarossa 2, while AWTO and allied Eastern European countryballs backed by Ottomans would invade Russia, they justified it because some years before Russia invaded Crimea and annexed it claiming it was bored of seeing people fighting there. But due to Korea issue part of the plan failed because Japan was defeated. So Russia could defended itself and as punishment they invaded part of Eastern Europe, occupying Belarus, Baltic countries, Ukraine, Poland and Moldova. Since AWTO backed this invasion they couldn't really complain but ended up sending troops to defend Poland and Ukraine, that were splited. In Ukraine Russia founded Novorossiya and East Ukraine as its republics. Russia justified their invasion in some aspects like: the presence of Neo Nazi groups in Ukraine and Poland backed by AWTO, the Western control over an Eurasian region and the people's preference for Eurasianism. After it they also sent troops to support Free Indonesiaball that killed a puppet monarchy but was also invaded by pro AWTO countries. This war resulted in victory of new Indonesian government and they almost destroyed New Malayan Republicball but due to an international agreement, they were forced to retreat and Russia stayed only with Indonesia as ally. Russia continued active, defending its interests in Middle East and Africa, after made friendship with former AWTO member United African Republicball. Also acting in the Balkans by defending New Republic of Greeceball and Free Yugoslavian Republicball that conquered part of the Balkans and kicked the Ottomans from the region. Later they began to influence socialist and anti imperialist political movements in Latin America, example is their support to Castro Cubaball that opted to follow Russia instead of AWTO imperialist side. At the end both AWTO and Russia led OFSE were tired of fighting and signed a peace, but left a lot of opened windows like Russian republics in Eastern Europe. Against STORM: Russia thought STORM was already defeated, since in past during their formation they killed their armies in Russia. State Ideology: *Russian Nationalism *Eurasianism *National Conservatism *Authoritarianism *Traditionalism *National Bolshevism *Socialism *Anti West (factions) *Anti Americanism (factions) Internal Divisions: Republics: *Belarus *Estonia *Latvia *Lithuania *Chuvassia *Karashay *Udmurtia *Sakha *Mari *Bashkortostan *Tatarstan *Georgia *Adygea *Ossetia *Finland *Abkhazia *Kalmykia *Chechnya *Kabardino *Moldova *Gagauzia *Mordovia *East Poland *Komi *Crimea *Dagestan *Ingushetia *Novorossiya *East Ukraine Oblasts: *Arkhangelsk *Astrakhan *Belgorod *Bryansk *Chelyabinsk *Ivanovo *Kaliningrad *Kaluga *Kemerovo *Kirov *Kostroma *Kurgan *Kursk *Leningrad *Lipetsk *Magadan *Moscow *Murmansk *Nizhny Novgorod *Novgorod *Novosibirsk *Omsk *Orenburg *Oryol *Penza *Pskov *Rostov *Ryazan *Sakhalin *Samara *Saratov *Smolensk *Sverdlovsk *Tambov *Tomsk *Tver *Tula *Tyumen *Ulyanovsk *Vladimir *Volgograd *Vologda *Voronezh *Yaroslavl Anthem: Неразрушаемый союз свободных людей, Мать Россия объединена сейчас и навсегда. Созданная борьбой и работой людей, Благословенный богом, наша объединенная земля! Свободная родина поет в честь и справедливости, Объединенные свободой, наши люди с гордостью поют. Твердый союз людей, сила нашей страны, Ведя нас к окончательной победе, мы остаемся едиными и верными! Через штормы и вражеские агрессии, со свободой и гордостью мы превосходим, В будущем мы с гордостью прославляем прошлое. Иван, Невский, Ленин, Сталин и Путин вместе строили нашу страну, Вдохновлять нас навсегда они будут. Свободная родина поет в честь и справедливости, Объединенные свободой, наши люди с гордостью поют. Твердый союз людей, сила нашей страны, Ведя нас к окончательной победе, мы остаемся едиными и верными! В победе нашей бессмертной страны, Будущее светит для людей наших земель. И из космоса мы приветствуем наш баннер, По правде и свободе наши люди всегда будут стоять! Свободная родина поет в честь и справедливости, Объединенные свободой, наши люди с гордостью поют. Твердый союз людей, сила нашей страны, Ведя нас к окончательной победе, мы остаемся едиными и верными! English translation: Unbreakable union of the free people, Mother Russia is united for now and forever. Created by people’s struggle and work, Blessed by god, is our united land! The free motherland sings, in honor and justice, United by freedom, our people proudly sing. The solid union of the people, is the strength of our country, Leading us to the final victory, we remain united and faithful! Through storms and enemy aggressions, with freedom and pride we surpass, Along the future, we with proud glorify the past. Ivan, Nevsky, Lenin, Stalin and Putin, together built our country, Inspiring us forever they will be. The free motherland sings, in honor and justice, United by freedom, our people proudly sing. The solid union of the people, is the strength of our country, Leading us to the final victory, we remain united and faithful! In the victory of our immortal country, The future shines for the people of our lands. And from the space, we salute our banner, By the truth and freedom, our people shall always stand! The free motherland sings, in honor and justice, United by freedom, our people proudly sing. The solid union of the people, is the strength of our country, Leading us to the final victory, we remain united and faithful! Category:Anti-Zombie Category:Pro-Chinese Category:Anti-STORM Category:Russian-speaking Category:Russiaball Category:Anti-Nazi Category:Anti-Democracy Category:Anti-American Category:Anti-West Category:Central Asia Category:Eastern Europe Category:Europe Category:Asia Category:Nationalist Category:Stronk Category:Stronk Military Category:Pro-Russian Category:Vodka lovers Category:Nuke wishing Category:Nukes Category:Caucasus Category:Good Economy Category:Big Category:Greater Category:Pro S.T.O.R.M.A.F.A Category:S.T.O.R.M.A.F.A admin